Attack of Apocalypse
by Oncerpotter2018
Summary: What if Apocalypse doesn't really die, only pretends to in order for the mutants to leave and be gullibly, to be foolish enough to erase him from the face of the earth. But when he does resurface, he's only on one mission: Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It's be a long and stressful morning and since the days of Apocalypse, things have been better. Charles was returning to he's original state and Mystique is now looking up to her 'Hero' status. Erik was still dealing with he's decisions and Peter or Quicksilver ( a more X-Men name that he's fond of), still hasn't got the courage to tell Magneto that he has a son; and that's him.

" come on, tell him already"

" I... I... I'll tell him later" muttered Quicksilver, jabbing he's fork in a piece of bacon. He didn't move from he's position but merely stared out of the window heading towards the open field.

Jean rolled her eyes, turning slowly towards Storm (a name she's now calling herself).

" typical" mouthed Jean and Storm nodded in a agreement. Quicksilver hasn't confessed to Erik about who he truly is, about who he was to Erik and why he's really staying. The dinning hall was quite full now and with new students coming in and out, it was hard to be heard over the noise.

The teachers and Professors sat in one end of the room, talking so casually that it seemed as though the noise didn't bother them. Among them were Hank, Mystique and a few others. Professor Xavier was in he's office thinking things through. Erik soon came in and got he's lunch and sat down next to Mystique. It seemed that Erik was finding he's home at Xavier's Academy despite he's absents during the past few weeks. For awhile, Quicksilver manages to look up from he's plate but did not move. Jean had to nudged him with her elbow to focus his attention on Erik. Telepathically telling him to go over there and tell him now. Without saying a word he slowly dropped he's fork and walked over to the teachers table.

" um, can I... Can I..." He muttered but the words seems to fail him. All the teachers looked around but Mystique- knowing what's he's going to say- made eye contact with them so only her, Hank and Erik were staring. Quicksilver gulped and soon swallowed he's words. However, as he was about to regurgitate he's words, Scott ( Cyclops) came rushing through the huge, wooden oak doors, trailing behind him was Nightcrawler.

" please...please help us! Please" Cyclops screamed, he's lungs hurting. Nightcrawler running behind him, he too was out of breath.

All heads where on them now. All child and adult alike had their eyes on the two mutants; tired and need of rest. Erik got up and placed his hands on Quicksilver's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

" listen kid, I'll talk to you later"

" sure" said Peter and off Erik went to the two mutants. He was followed by Mystique and Hank where they had rushed past through the sea of mutant students.

" what happened?" Said Hank. Nightcrawler spoke before Scott could begin he's train of thoughts and had said it so fast that it came out as one fluent word.

" theprofessorisgone"

In the mix of confusion, Mystique had to step in, looking paler then before; couldn't take the words as real.

" what? Slow down Kurt, we can't understand you"

Kurt took a deep breath before he turned for Scott for help. Jean and Storm had pushed passed other students; they crowded amongst the sea of young mutants of all ages. Their minds filled with so much concern.

" Scott, what's going on?" Asked Storm, her arms folded against her chest, looking between Scott and Kurt.

" Storm's right Scott, what's going what is Kurt on about" Asked Jean. Soon the whole room erupted with noise again as students started to raise their voices high and loud; shouting and for some reason the noise continued without tiredness.

It took five teachers to unsuccessful calm them all down; to shut down the voices of the mutants amount them. It's not until Erik decided to make himself heard and useful.

" QUITE!" He screamed, he's voice echoing from the walls, almost making the glass windows shatter. Everything and everyone became quite and still as every mutant went dead silent, standing in the dinning room looking at the older mutant.

" tell us Scott, what in the hell is going on?" Said Erik, annoyance in he's voice, he's arms folded across he's chest waiting for answers. Scott and Nightcrawler sighed and what seemed to be guilt had entered their voices.

" he's gone" said Scott, and soon the shouts of concern filled the room once more.

' what do you mean?' Shouted a young boy.

' who's gone' asked another, and so forth until they were told to shut it by Professor Maine the Physics teacher.

As soon as the crowd fell silent once more Nightcrawler spoke with little voice he had left.

" he was taken by...by..." Stumbled Nightcrawler.

" by Apocalypse" Scott finished.

Shock overwhelmed everyone. It's been three whole weeks since they defeated Apocalypse, it's be three whole weeks since Charles was overcoming he's struggles with he's encounter with Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since they had started to rebuild their lives since Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since Charles and Erik tried to mend their relations, where Charles tried to overcome he's ordeal with Apocalypse. Erik fell silent, he's brilliant green eyes widened with concern.

" what happened? Where did he take you my friend?" Thought Erik in he's mind.

With the silence mounting on, a disbelieved Raven was shaking her head.

" that's...that's impossible, we defeated Apocalypse. He's dead. Jean defeated him. No! No I refuse to acknowledge that my brother, my friend had been taken by such monster" Raven said, her heart beating faster and harder against her ribs, her blood at boiling point. This couldn't be and Raven refuses to believe this, today anyway. Today was just a prank of some sort and Charles will come through those doors like he always does, but it never came and soon the whole room erupted with an uproar and with very little they could do about it, it seemed useless but they tried anyway. No luck. Besides, Apocalypse isn't alive, he's dead. He's dead, they made sure of that, there was no way that he gotten to Charles. Its all going to be fine; Raven knows it, Erik knows it, Hank knows it. Everyone knows it. It's all going to be fine. Right?.


	2. Chapter 2

The dinning hall was still fuming with angered voices, a unsuccessful bid to calm those who's in a state of mind as they are waiting for answers. Scott, Nightcrawler, Storm and Jean managed to sneak away from the sea of flaming mutants, and into the nearby hallway. Jubilee, being Jubilee, she went and joined them.

IN THE HALLWAY

" seriously Scott, do you really expect us to believe that Apocalypse is back" said Jean. Her anger still hasn't defused. Storm was also in the mist as Jean, the way her eyes started to turn icy white.

" It's true" said Scott, as he nudged Nightcrawler on the shoulders. " Dude help me here"

" stop doing that then..." said Nightcrawler with a mockery tone. In turn, they began to push each other, trying to knock the other person over. The girls joined in to break them apart but with no success. Jubilee who was hiding behind a corner immediately came and helped them. This only made situation worst. A punch, then a kick then a scream before somehow as quick as the flash, yet in a moment of slow action, they've broke apart.

IN THE DINNING HALL

The noise increased and what seemed to be an insult made to one other mutant made Raven want to scream. Students argued for so long that some of them nearly lost their voices but those who were stronger kept on going. It's only when a tremendous growl penetrated the rest of the younger mutants. Dead silence once more.

" thanks Hank" said Raven. " Now listen, I want you all to go back to your rooms, NOW!" Raven's voice echoed the room.

" and why should we do that?" Said one mutant with dirty blonde hair. Raven rolled her eyes and simple turned back to her mutant form.

" because I told you so" and with one fluid motion everyone left. Erik and Hank turned to face her with a grin.

" what?"

" we told you, you are their hero" Said Erik.

" they look up to you" said Hank. Raven looked at her reflection in the windows and saw she was blue. She quickly turned back to being Raven and sighed.

" what's wrong?" Asked Erik and Hank in unison.

" it's just that if what Scott and Nightcrawler say is true then Charles is out there, we need to do something. What if...?" She didn't have time to finish her words when Erik decided to place he's hands on her shoulders.

IN THE HALLWAY

Quicksilver was leaning against the wall, he's hands on he's knees and breathing heavily.

" wow that's...intense"

All heads turned and all eyes rolled as they figured out who it was, there he stood, sliver hair and clothing to match his name.

" why are you here, Sliver?" asked Scott who seemed like he's the leader of them all.

" wait...Wait..wait... Okay I'm good" said Quicksilver and made a quick motion to Scott.

" I prefer Quicksilver or Peter... Actually Peter sounds lame... Probably go for Quicksilver"

Scott didn't like he's tone with him, but he continued what they we arguing about in the first place.

" but seriously me and Nightcrawler are telling the truth, as if you guys want prove then we'll show you, right Clawer?"

" it's actually Nightcrawler or..."

" never mind, let's go" commanded Storm.

IN THE DINNIG HALL

"Raven listen to me, to us if you have to, you don't have to hide anymore. Be Mystique again. Be Mutant and Proud" Erik said and its her words, the words she had said to Charles.

" thanks Erik... Wait, where's Scott and Nightcrawler?"

" wait, where's that Kid? With that hair of he's, I can't see him" replied Erik.

" he's name is Quicksilver, and..."

" Jubilee isn't with the others, I've checked" said Hank, he's glasses askew. None of the grown mutants knew where the youngsters were but they knew too well that this wasn't a good sign.

Meanwhile, the six mutants started making their way through the school, not knowing what they'll find. They've only been here for three weeks, except for Jean she had been in the school for ages now, but made friends with Jubilee and now making good friends with new member, Storm. The girls quickly become friends, close friends for that matter, but it was the opposite for the guys. Scott is a lone wolf, he doesn't like making much friends and since he's brother Alex died that day, it wasn't in he's agenda to make friends but it was safe to say that he only made at least one that won't be as bad.

" where are we going exactly?" Asked Jubilee as they turned a right then a left. It felt as if they were going through every hall, in every room but they always ended up lost.

" we're heading towards the Professor's office, it's just that we can't..."

" we're lost aren't we Scott?" Said Jene, as she walked in front of Scott.

" No, we're not lost"

" oh really..."—"we're lost, you can admit it, you don't know where it is do you?"

" STOP! Get out of my mind" screamed Scott, who's about to take off he's glasses when...BANG! BANG! What sounded like an explosion was coming from a class room from the right. All six of them turned and ran at that direction, and just stopped at the the side of the door.

" please... Please, d...don't"

" Shut up Xavier"

Screaming echoed the room and soon with a nod from Scott, they entered the room, all of them came bursting through the door ready to strike. What they found was utterly disturbing and not what they were expecting.

Inside was littered with trash, the desks on their sides, chairs thrown in different directions and papers ripped to shreds. But what shocked them most of all was blood could be found mostly in every part of the room. Quicksilver wasn't the person to be near the sight of blood. Soon he felt dizzy and soon after all the lights went black.

" dude, are you alright? You fainted" asked Scott, leading a hand despite he's efforts of avoiding Quicksilver he knew he wasn't a jerk, he's brother taught him not to be one, despite Alex's known agenda of picking on Hank.

" yeah, yeah I'm okay"

Jean, Storm and Jubilee couldn't contain a laugh and went over to where the guys were standing.

" are they always like this?" Asked Storm, surprisingly finding it amusing.

" I don't know, I barely knew them before they came to the school"

Jubilee wondered off on her own for a while, searching the damaged classroom. Her hands trailing the rough edges of the wooden desk and her eyes scanning every inch of the trashed chairs and papers in random placing. She soon noticed Nightcrawler, apperating and disapperating in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Her feet crunches on the littered pieces of paper and with careful eyes she spots a name written in a neat handwriting, a name she recognised it immediately. Jubilee. This was her classroom. This was the room she had class with the Professor before the attack on the school.

" hey, what's wrong?" Said a voice and without warning, an explosive force came shooting from her hands. Nightcrawler and the other manages to escape the blast but the wall outside the hall did not.

" sorry" said Jubilee, her eyes darting to Nightcrawler who had spoken to her first.

"ah sorry about that, but I was concerned and thought you needed..." Started Nightcrawler but never finished for Jubilee held her hand.

" it's okay, just remembering"

" remembering what? That the Professor had just been attacked here" said Scott. Once again Jean had to punch Scott but this time on his shoulders.

" Jubilee, what's wrong?" Asked Jean. Jubilee looked at time all, and simple said: " This was where he taught us before the attack three weeks ago, before he came here" she pointed towards Scott.

The Metal Bender and the two First Class mutants had heard the explosive noise coming from a couple of blocks away from them. Immediately, Hank knew where they went.

" ah, Jubilee"

" who's Jubilee?" Asked Erik.

" new student, you'll love her but don't scare her " replied Hank who quickly asked the two mutants to follow him. They managed to find them, safe but the room was trashed and painted with blood.

" what the..." Said Erik he's mouth hanging over, so were the others too. Their shocks were too overwhelming.

" what in the world is going...on?" Said Raven, her eyes couldn't look away from the sight of the blood.

" we can explain, please" pleaded Scott and Jean together.

" then explain" asked Hank.

So they told them about the suspicions and how Scott and Nightcrawler wanted to prove their story and so they followed them. They talked about the screams and the loud bangs coming from the room, so with curious eyes they went in.

" -And then Jubilee blasted the poor wall" said Quicksilver.

" well... Quicksilver fainted" said Jubilee.

" okay... We don't have time to blame other people. We need the Professor" said Raven, her hair falling blonde and shoulder length. Her eyes widening and made a slight gasp.

"Raven... Raven are you alright?" Asked Hank.

" yeah I'm fine, um I think we should go to the Danger room. We need to discuss this"

Without a word they followed their hero out of the door ( or what was left of it) and headed for the Danger room. Erik went through first followed by Hank then Raven. Before Raven left though, she looked at the room one last time.

" Where are you Charles? Please tell us" pleaded Raven in her mind before she ran after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

They went to the Danger Room without a word. It was occupied by a group of boys and girls who were awaiting training.

" OUT NOW" shouted Raven who pointed towards the door, they didn't budge. They stayed where they stood, some with their arms folded.  
" why should we? We've been waiting for the Professor. Where is he anyway?" Asked a young girl with light brown hair. All of them were wearing the official black uniform depicting the X-Men symbol on it.

The furious group still didn't budge, it's only when Scott decided to do something he wouldn't been allowed to do.  
" HEY, I'll give you the count of three to clear out"  
" why should we?" Said the girl not moving from her spot. Scott grinned and had reached for he's glasses when Jean stopped him.  
" Stop! Don't do it Scott. It's not worth it"  
" have it you're way then" replied Scott and at once the group of mutants. One of them pasted Scott and as he did, Scott caught the glimpse of he's eyes. Bright yellow.

Raven sighed and quickly sat on any chair available. Her face sunk into her hands unable to sink in the facts that her brother is out there somewhere and with Apocalypse back (maybe) it was impossible for them to find Charles.  
" there has to be a way.."  
" Raven…" Said Erik calmly.  
" We need Charles…"  
" Raven please…"  
" There has to be a way to help him, it's…"  
" RAVEN!… Calm down" said Erik giving Raven some sense of control over her emotions.  
Raven smiles a little and sat back down again breathing heavily, thinking of a better solution then worrying.

The younger mutants sat beside one another, daring not to speak or look at each other. Hank paced and paced back and forth, he's worrying making him stressed and soon kept changing from Beast to Hank over and over again.

"Hank"  
" uhn" he mumbled, his fingers on he's chin. Thinking.  
" you're doing it again" said Raven, tapping her fingers on the metal table.  
" oh sorry… ( now in he's human state) it's just that I'm trying to find common theory to this solution and…"  
" - and shut up, why can't we use that thing… Cereal, I don't know" said Scott. Erik, Hank and Raven stared at him with suspicious looks on their faces. The others were looking at him now, keeping their eyes on Scott.  
" it's Cerebo, besides the only one powerful enough to use it is…" Responded Hank. I  
" Charles" said Raven as she finished Hank's thought and went besides Erik. Raven was still not ready to know what to feel or say but Charles had trusted her with the duty of training these young mutants and with this going on, she might as do what she was meant to do: Lead.  
" I think I know what to do? I have a plan" said Raven now walking over to one of the work tables.

This was the point where the younger mutants jump to their feet, how their hero was making a plan excited them, how it was something worth watching. They and the two older men gather around, Raven waving a hand over the table. At first, Scott, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver and Storm stared, yet Jean and Jubilee smiled, their minds looking at the table top.  
After a second of hand waving, Raven was satisfied and soon a three-dimension scale was placed in front of them.  
" cool" said Scott and Quicksilver together looking impressed by the state of the art technology.  
" what is that?" Asked Storm, looking more closely at the device, examining the item.

Trying to figure out the new source of energy, checking out the cool design despite how it's just a table. Especially to the boys who seemed to be so transfixed about them.  
" it's a three-dimensional map. It allows us to navigate around the country. Hank help built it with the Professor" Raven smiled at Hank who smiled with more joy in it. Raven quickly took their attention back on the changing map. Her eyes scanning trying so hard to find what she's looking for.  
" now, since we don't know where Charles really is then let's start…" Raven paused then scanned the changing map for a while before stopping at one of them.  
"… Here" she points and it stops at a familiar location. She points at the location and they all stare.  
" sorry, where do we need to go?" Asked Nightcrawler. He's hands combing down he's hair.  
" Cuba" said Jubilee.  
" exactly" said Raven and she, Hank and Erik didn't meet each other's eyes while the young mutants didn't know was what really happened right there at Cuba in 1962, how Erik was still regretting and Hank and Raven was still having nightmares about it even though it's been years since those events and it was going to bring back the memories, the unwanted memories that nobody wanted.

For the heartache was too much and for Erik it was a nightmare that keeps on replaying. Oh the pain. The suffering. The guilt. These would all come flooding back, haunting them for some time in their lives, as they journey towards the one place that they thought they left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders, Never again." Erik said, he's blood boiling, wanting nothing more then to take he's anger out on the people who started it all. To make them pay for their mistakes. Erik's temper has taken control of him, taking control of he's mind and body. The nuclear bombs high in the air, lifting to the sky, the only thing that kept them up was Erik. He's name changed to Magneto soon afterwards slowly becoming the person that he wanted to be."Erik, release them!" Charles said but Erik wasn't listening.

"No!" Erik replied with force back at he's friend. Charles tensed up, he's mind can't take it. He had to do it.  
" I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me!"Charles threatened at Erik even though he knew it won't work.  
"Stand back!"  
"Charles,that's enough!" Erik said, he's voice shaking and tense, getting more angered more then ever.

"Erik,stop!" Pleaded Charles but nothing work,Erik won't listen.  
"Gentlemen, it's been an honor serving with,thank you for your service." He's hands still raised, the nuclear bombs now heading towards them all. The innocent. The humans. Suddenly a shot was heard and with the corner of he's eyes, Erik quickly deflected the bullet, thinking he'd won but soon a scream attacked he's own mind. Erik turned around and there he saw something he wished that will never happened. Charles. Moria with a gun in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice trembles, the gun shaking in her hands.

"I said back off!.. You. You did this." Erik chocked out, he's pain was irreversible. He soon starts mentlly chocking Moria; her airways blocked by an invisible force.

"Erik. Please. She didn't do this, Erik. You did." Charles almost said in a whisper, but Erik knew well what he meant and he meant it. He's friend slowly slipping away and he's heart breaking a little but not enough to break he's spirit.  
"you did". These last few words flashed before he's eyes, and he woke up breathlessly.

" Erik, are you okay?" It was Raven who was seating across from him.  
" yeah, bad dream that's all", they were flying in the aircraft, the one that Hank had been working on since Apocalypse. Beside either Raven was Storm and Quicksilver( purposely placed so he was facing he's father), and next to Erik was Nightcrawler, Jubilee and Scott. Jean was free standing only latching on to the railings that supported the aircraft.

" where is Cuba anyway?" Asked Storm.  
" It's just a short journey, we'll make it in a few minutes" said Hank. Raven was still shaky from the thought of flooding back the memories that seems so lost. Those memories that seems like the possibility of ever coming back. Cuba was the last place they wanted to look and since their First Class days it was too emotional for both Erik and Raven.

" when we get down there I want all of you to stick with us. Is that understood?" Asked Raven and they all nodded. They touched down and it was as if memories entered their minds and swallowed them whole. Raven, Erik and Hank was the first to leave the aircraft as their feet touched the ground the fight in Cuba 1962 began to invade their minds. The fight. The explosions. The nuclear bombs. Sebastian Shaw and the Hell Fire Club. The coin. The bullet. Moria holds the smoking gun. Erik deflects the bullet. Charles screaming. The bullet had hit him. Charles can't walk. Blames Erik. Tears filled and fell down Raven's eyes and with so much fighting, Raven had forgiven all the things that Erik has done. All the things that happened was now the past and yet Raven still cries.  
" I know how you feel, please..." Said Erik who wrapped he's arms around her. Her cries muffled by the tight hug.

" what now?" Said a voice from the aircraft. Raven and Erik broke off looking at the direction of the voice.  
" what do we do now?" Asked Nightcrawler, alone with him walked Jean, Jubilee and Storm. Scott and Quicksilver had also joined them as well. Quicksilver kicked the sand underneath he's feet, sighing deeply trying to block the summer sun away from he's face.  
"what do we do now?" He asked trying to move around a bit. Raven wiped away her tears and made a turned back to reality expression.  
" um... Well I think we should spilt up. The boys, you go with Erik and Hank. Jean, Storm and Jubilee you came with me. If ever trouble arises, Jean will reach you" said Raven and without commotion they followed her orders and set themselves into the groups assigned. Since Cuba was more then just a beach, the men decided to explore and begin their search for any sign of where Charles's whereabouts was and to point them the right direction.

" so this is Cuba, I've been wondering what it would be like to visit Cuba" said Quicksilver as they headed deeper in the depths of Cuba. Erik stopped and waited for the others to pass before placing a hand on Quicksilver's shoulders.  
" hey kid, why come visiting Cuba?"  
At first, he refused and hesitated for a bit. He wanted to run but this was a now or never chance to tell him who he really was, to find the courage to tell Magneto the self made alter ego of Erik Lehnsherr.

" um... My mother said it was the one place where she wanted to go with my father but he refused" he said. Darn it. He thought, knowing this was only partly true. But the truth was hidden within a lie. Erik frowned for a while before asking the question that Quicksilver wouldn't have never thought he would ask: " So what happened to you're father?", once again Quicksilver hesitated, the thought was a dead end.

" he...he... He left my mother. I was very little"  
" sorry to hear about it, but if he loves you he'll sure come back" as with a smile, he patted Quicksilver on he's shoulders and had catch up with the others.  
" you have no idea" he thought to himself and had ran as fast as he could so he was ahead of the rest of them. The girls were walking alone the beach sides. They still couldn't find anything, and what seemed like minutes turned into hours. The girls were starting to get bored.

" why Cuba again?" Asked Jubilee wanting more then just a walk around Cuba's beach. Raven smiled a bit before answering her question.  
" it's hard to explain but this place holds so much more then what it seemed"  
Jean, Storm and Jubilee wanted to hear more but when Raven refused to tell them, the girls pleaded anyway and so by then Raven had to tell the story. To relive the memories once more.

" well, if you do want to know then fine. Like I said before on the aircraft, me and Hank were just like you, we were young and mutants. We were the First Class mutants of the X-Men. The Professor and Magneto searched for many mutants to join the ranks of the X-Men: First Class. They searched and searched finding the best mutants..."

"...Me and Hank meet through that, as well as Angel(another angel), Banshee,Darwin and most of all Alex, better known as he's personal agenda: Havok"  
She paused, breathing slightly before continuing again.  
" we dealt with the problems but Mutants were still feared and hatred upon and with the Hellfire Club on the rise it was hard to be mutants and be proud of our mutation. Soon, during 1962, we were in Cuba. We were at a ranks of war and all we could do was fight. Then tragedy strikes us mutants..."

The girls stops in their tracks, wanting Raven to continue and despite Raven's need to find her brother was going to get through with very curious mutants. Raven sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing.  
" it was just between them, us and the non-mutants. It wasn't until Magneto, the name that I suggested, wanted to go he's own way, to seek revenge on those who've wronged him.

What we didn't predict was he's rage and what it might have caused. It's been 19 years, still it haunts Erik..." Raven looked at the girls, soon images of her younger wild self emerged into the faces of Jean, Jubilee and Storm.  
" hello, are you okay?..." Asked Storm curiously. Raven shakes her head and smiles briefly.  
" yeah I'm okay, let's keep going we're wasting time"  
The boys have walked much further yet with no signs of finding anything.

" this is useless, he's not here. Let's admit it and go back" said Scott kicking sand under he's boots. Hank stopped and glared at Scott.  
" listen, Raven took us here and you've got to trust her, understand?"  
Nightcrawler and Quicksilver began to have silent roars of laugher.

Scott curled he's lips and looked back at Hank.

"yeah, I understand" he said dully. Nightcrawler and Quicksilver were still laughing, out loud this time. Scott growled at them and had threatened to take of the glasses; the laughing stopped immediately. While walking, the girls have already caught up with the guys, meeting gleefully and exchanging results but nothing was the answer.

" nothing, are you sure? Have you checked..."  
" Raven, stop you're acting up again. Charles will be fine and it's going to be okay" reassured Erik, placing he's hands on her shoulders. Raven relaxed; breathing deeply in and out. Silence filled the surrounding area before the area of trees behind them started shaking and rustling, all heads spun around, soon screams and loud noise echoed the surrounding Island which caused an unsuspecting arrival to appear from the tree growth.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been it wasn't so long since Apocalypse's attempt at world domination and what had altered his plans was due to one Jean Grey and a burning Phoenix growing inside her. But after that, this started to change. Many of the younger students never understood why their Professor locked himself in he's office at times, why their Professor turns he's back against them.

What made them so curious in their minds was the lack of interaction he had with he's students. Less studies with the Professor meant failure in examinations, and the less time Charles spent he's days indoors and barely talking to anyone meant he was getting lonely.

Many say he's going insane yet they aren't far from the truth for you see Charles Xavier was missing something, or someone. Charles would lie awake every night unable to sleep only thinking of that particular person. Yeah sure he has Raven to keep him company but even she was only half of what makes Charle's heart whole.

During one class session Charles was about to end the class when—  
"—Scott, Kurt would you please stay behind" said Charles speaking clearly. Scott and Kurt ( Nightcrawler) stared at each other with worried looks, their minds racing with terrors.  
" your not in trouble..." Said Charles, who had found their thoughts into his and being a telepath wasn't a surprise at all.

With this sorted, Kurt and Scott moves forward and in front of the Professor's desk.  
" what do you want us to do Professor?" Asked Scott, who's glasses -which temporary replaces his high tech ones that Hank invented-was sliding off but Scott managed to push it back up.  
" I want you to give this letter, it's contains a special note inside" said Charles, he's hand gripping tightly on to the envelope. Scott took the envelope without looking at the addressed name, for why would he want to?  
" anything else Professor?" Asked Kurt.  
" no that will be all, you two may leave now" replied Charles who kindly gestured their way out.

Both Kurt and Scott smiled and walked swiftly out the door. As they reached the now empty hallway, Scott turned to face an excited Nightcrawler.  
" hey want to grab some lunch? I'm starving"  
" sure, I'll love to have lunch with a friend"  
" don't say that"  
" oh...okay"  
" come on, let's not..." Scott wasn't able to finish he's own words as the words fell empty from he's mouth. A scream entered the room they just left and wooded furniture being thrown against the wooden walls, echoing the other walls surrounding it.

" you despise me Charles, you are weak and hopeless"  
" I'm not, but you are"  
Apocalypse laughed maliciously and had contacted his large, blue fist into Charles. A scream once more echoed from the pain and knowing far too well that no one will hear him.  
" you're so foolish, you thought that girl could defeat me, how pathetic, how useless. Come on now Charles, she's just another piece in your chessboard. She's just playing the game. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for a certain ex-Horsemen..."

Charles' eyes bulged with fear and anger.  
'NOT ERIK, you won't dare? You..." Screamed Charles but Apocalypse cut him off . Charles stopped and becomes quite.  
" now, where's your friend?" Asked Apocalypse, he's eyes more defined with rage every minute. Apocalypse circled Charles and but he didn't say a word.  
" you really want to play hard to get, well, as you must make it difficult... You've lost your ways Charles, your not complete without him..."

Scott and Nightcrawler were still outside. The screams were too much and they had recognised that voice from not to long ago.  
" let's go, now" said Scott as a frozen Nightcrawler unfroze and he blinked.  
" what's going on?"  
" There's no time, let's go!"  
He pulled onto Nightcrawler's sleeve and they ran and ran, they ran so far that their minds went dizzy for a while.

Their minds had settled down but it was just the beginning, they had reached the end of the hall way, and had rushed into the dinning hall. Everyone's heads had turned and that's were it had began.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Text

The screams grew louder and it pained the air causing some animals to flee. It soon died down leaving QuickSilver screaming alone. The one in the tree growth was no other then—  
" Moria?" Gasped Hank who surprisingly wasn't the only one in shock. Moria Mactaggert was the CIA agent who so happened to join in the ride back during First Class. She had helped in defeating Apocalypse and was reunited with Charles.

Erik still had a distrustful acknowledgement of her being around. He's anger fuming once more, still unable to let go of what she had done in the past.  
" what are you doing here?" Asked Erik stepping forward as she brushed off he remaining dirt.  
" I would ask you the same question;What are you lot doing here?"  
" why don't you go first" snarled Erik. He's fist curled into a ball and he pulled a grinned. Raven had to pull him back by placing her arm right in front of him.  
" well if I must, I was looking for something or someone rather, and I was told I had to go back to Cuba to do so... Now what are you doing here?" Her lips moved and her eyes narrowed.

Hank didn't speak but left he's mouth hang open. The younger mutants were also silent and Raven fell back, freeing her arm from Erik. Erik stood tall and firm, he looked into Moria's eyes and frowned.  
" he's gone and he's back, that's why we're here" he said strongly and walked pass her making sure he bumped her on the shoulder. When he was gone and out of their view, Raven sighed deeply and motioned her way through to Moria for an apology on behalf of Erik.  
" sorry about him, hasn't been the same since, you know..."  
Moria nodded and soon was again asking questions.

Moria was just as worried about Charles as did everyone else, but it was Erik who worried the most. Erik was struggling with nightmares, nightmares of he's horrid past and those of who he loves. Maybe, just maybe he's cursed, cursed to lose everyone he loves, to live on the fear that he'll never get one second on having someone to love, to cherish and to hold, without them dying on him. But it was Charles who was there to comfort him, to make him see the good within him. Charles took away he's pain and anger and replaced them with kindness and peace...  
" Peace was never the option"

It was late and QuickSilver and Nightcrawler were yawning, arms stretched and eyes close shut. Raven was getting tried too and the girls were exhausted.  
" let's go home, it's no use and..." Scott said but was once again cut short when Jubilee had spotted something in the distance. They had walked for quite sometime but not for to long they hoped, yet what Jubilee had spotted had sent fear down everyone's spines. They had known Erik had walked off but had no real knowledge where exactly but now they know. There lied Erik, the mutant who's powers to control metal, he's body in odd angles and he's hair thick with blood.

Quicksilver rushes towards him, he's hands carefully cascading over Erik's body.  
" dad?" He whispered, he's eyes slowly letting go a tear. Raven rushed to both men; Storm, Jubilee, Jean, Scott and Nightcrawler had followed her lead.  
" what happened?" Asked Jean, her mind tried to read Erik's.  
" I'm not getting anything, he's mind is blank"  
Jean had been practicing with the Professor on her telepathy, trying to communicate with her mind and penetrating those she seeks to know.

Scott wished he had looked away but he couldn't take he's eye off him. Nightcrawler was confused and seems unforced, perhaps trying to distract himself from the state of Magneto.  
" I don't know what happened but we need to get Erik to a safe place, and once he wakes up I want one of you to stand guard.." Said Raven.  
" I'll do it, I don't mind" said Quicksilver as quick as he could run. Raven nodded and with help from Jean and Storm, they gently lifted Erik ( to which he moaned a bit) and carried him to a much comfortable area of the beach.

Erik had been walking, trying to take his mind of Moria for a while. He's mind had then shifted to think of Charles, and where could the young mutant be.  
" where are you Charles?" Erik whispered, he's mind replaying images of them playing chess, of them out on the open field and those times when their faces were so near that he could have... He shook he's head and grinned.  
" what was I thinking?"  
CRACK! CRACK!  
There was the noise coming from the distance. Erik turned he's head and he lost he's grin on he's face.  
" who's there? Raven is that you?" He said, he's voice load and clear.  
CRACK! CRACK!  
Erik couldn't make out the source of the noise and with no metal in he's reach he was rendered useless. He had no weapons, what was he suppose to do?  
" Raven, if this is you its not funny?" He's voice becoming shaky but he didn't know why, he just felt fear enter he's mind and body.

Erik had very little time to think when something or someone attacked him from behind. He, still remaining useless accepted he's attacker for what can he do?. During the attack on the beach Erik got a glimpse of who was attacking him; a female, long black hair with strikes of purple running one side. She wore purple and pink, and had used her sword to take him down. He's last few breaths were wasted upon saying her name: " Psylocke?" and the last thought before he's eyes and mind went blank was: "Charles"


End file.
